A what if story
by Jaina Padme Solo
Summary: Harry dead. Voldemort ruling. Muggle borns and blood traitors slaves or hidding. Ginny kidnaped by Death Eaters. Will she fall in love with Tom again or will she hate him? No clue for what the rating should be. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny was walking out of a now deserted Diagon Alley. She had bought the old ice cream shop and turned it into a small luncheonette. She had finished her last year of Hogwarts by being home schooled. Hogwarts was not safe anymore. Harry was dead; Voldemort had killed him and was now ruling the wizarding world. Muggle borns and blood traitors had gone into hiding or had been kidnapped and forced into slavery by pure blood families like the Malfoy's. Ginny had changed her appearance and had snuck into the records at the Ministry and destroyed any evidence that she or her family ever existed, but one could never be sure in times like these so her family stayed in hiding. Her family had changed their last name to Porter. Ginny looked down at the gold band on her left hand. Harry had proposed to her just minutes before he was murdered in front of her. Just thinking about him brought tears to her eyes. She wished she could have someone who was a girl to talk to. Her mum was nice but Ginny needed someone closer to her age. Hermione had run to Australia to hide with her parents and Ginny had no clue as to where Luna was. She only had her family, Percy had come back, but the house seemed empty without Fred and George's laughter. That laughter hadn't been heard since Fred had died during the final battle. The family had a decent amount of money now thanks to Ginny's work. They had a nice house and did not have to buy hand me down clothes.

Ginny turned around: She swore she had heard someone walking behind her. She heard footsteps again.

She turned around nothing was…

Ginny opened her mouth to scream but someone covered her moth with a rag and muttered a quick spell Ginny couldn't hear and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up feeling very drowsy. She tried to sit up but both her arms and legs were tied to a bed. She tried to scream but she was gagged. She moved her head to the left. There was one man standing with his head down in one of the corners of the room. As she looked at him he looked up and the one little light in the room hit his face and Ginny gasped.

Dark grey green eyes stared into her own brown eyes. She turned away thinking: Tidy raven-black hair, round glasses, and green-grey eyes could only be one person in her memory. Tom Riddle. No, she heard him walking toward her; he died in her first year when Harry destroyed the diary.

"Ginny, surely you remember me, the one who kept all of your secrets in your first year at Hogwarts?" Tom no Voldemort, Tom was caring, he did not abduct people, said. Voldemort waved his wand and her gag disappeared.

"No I remember someone who tried to kill me and got destroyed in my first year." Ginny responded, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"Come now, I now you remember me, the one you so desperately loved." He said now standing over her and stroking her cheek. She tried to turn away but he forced her to look at him.

"I- Why did you bring me here Tom? What do you want from me?" Ginny asked.

"I brought you hear doll so that you would take your rightful place beside me as my queen."

"I will never marry you, you evil, arrogant…" Ginny was stopped by Tom placing a hand over her mouth.

"You will marry me otherwise I'll kill your entire family starting with your mum."

"Fine I'll marry you but please just let my family go."

"Good Ginny, I'll let your pathetic family live." Voldemort waved his wand again and the bonds disappeared and he grabbed Ginny. He apparated them away from where ever they were.

When Ginny landed on her feet she looked around: A mansion stood in front of them. It was giant! It had to be bigger than Malfoy manor. Voldemort pulled her inside; house elves were cleaning, when they walked in all the house elves bowed low to the ground. Voldemort led Ginny into a giant ball room. There a priest was standing under the imperious curse. She blocked out the entire ceremony until she had to say I do. Voldemort turned to her expectantly.

"I-I do." Ginny stuttered out.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Voldemort forcefully kissed her before killing the priest and apparating Ginny away.

Ginny looked around she was in a bedroom; the entire room was decked in green and silver. Go figure: Slytherin colors. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She jumped, and turned around to face Voldemort.

"Now my darling Ginevra, do not try to escape there is no way out. For you that is." Voldemort said with a smug smile on his face.

Why won't you just go away?" Ginny demanded pounding her fists on his chest.

Voldemort grabbed her hands and pulled her on to the bed. Ginny shut her eyes and knew what was to come. She imagined being at home helping her mom cook and playing quiditch with her siblings. She tried to ignore the pin as Voldemort raped her; but it was still there. Finally he collapsed next to her.

"I hope you have learned what happens when you try and hurt me sweet heart." Voldemort said.

"Leave me alone!" Ginny shouted trying to get off the bed, but found that he had used magic to clean her, dress her into a nightgown and not able her to move off the bed.

"Now darling I couldn't possibly allow you to leave." Voldemort said. "Now go to sleep my sweet Ginevra." Despite her protests Ginny found herself falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later:

Ginny was woken to someone gently shaking her. She stared into the eyes of her "husband" if you could even call him that. She sat straight up as if on a spring. Voldemort looked down at her and smiled that wicked grin she hated.

"Ah good you're up. Go into the closet and pick out an outfit. I'll be back in ten minutes." Voldemort said, as he left and locked the door form the outside.

Ginny opened the closet door to find a giant walk in closet. Everything was green and silver. She looked closer and saw that the other half of the walk in closet was red and gold. She picked out a red and gold tee shirt and blue jeans with red and gold sneakers. She brushed out her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Just as she finished Voldemort walked in and pursed his lips at her outfit. She smirked she had dressed this way just to annoy him.

"Come my wife today we will eat with the death eaters." Tom said, he had demanded she call him Tom.

Ginny took two steps forward before running to the bathroom and throwing up. She pulled up her shirt a little and waved her new wand over her stomach before the wand tip turned green then pink and blue.

"Sweet heart are you okay?" Tom asked walking in.

"I-I'm pregnant Tom." Ginny mumbled.

"Then stay in bed I will not have you stressing while you are carrying my child." Tom said. "I will have a house elf bring up your breakfast."

"I'm only one month Tom. I can still do things you know!" Ginny snapped back.

"First of all love don't snap at me and second of all I saw the wand flash pink and blue which means you are having twins so you are going to stay here today and not go anywhere." And with that Tom picked Ginny up and put her on the bed. He kissed her cheek and left the room. Five minutes later a house elf brought food on a try and left after handing the tray to Ginny. After Ginny ate, she reached into her nightstand and pulled out a few books. They were the only books in the house that didn't have to do with the Dark Arts at all. But soon when she had finished those books she was bored there was absolutely.

Ginny decided that she was not going to listen to Tom one bit. She got up off the bed and went into the library next to the bedroom. There she sat in front of the fire place on the floor warming up her hands. She reached over and tapped the lower left corner of the last brick on the left hand side: Out popped abortion pills that she had hidden form Tom when she was first brought here. She went back into the bedroom and into the bathroom. She grabbed for a glass of water when a hand shot out and grabbed Ginny's hand. Ginny spun around. Tom Riddle stood behind her with his infamous smirk etched on his face.

"So… What do you think you're doing?" Tom asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"I-I…" Ginny did not know what to say. She had been caught. She had not wanted to bear Tom's heir. No

"You were trying to get rid of the children, I might have let you see them after they were born but I have changed my mind." Tom said. Tom pulled Ginny close and picked her up walking over to the bed and laying her gently upon the bed. He then sat next to her braiding Ginny's long red hair that now reached to her knees since Tom did not allow her to cut her hair.

"No please Tom let me see them." Ginny pleaded.

"No and anyway I thought I told you to stay on this bed and not move" Tom said.

"I got bored, and I finished all of my books." Ginny replied.

"Well then I will stay with you from now on and have one of my important Death Eaters take over for me right now." Tom said.

Tom was true to his word. He was always with Ginny while she sat on her bed for days with nothing to do except to read books on the dark arts since Tom would not get her more books about the light side.

Soon it was the 9th month of her pregnancy and the twins were making her show a lot. Right now Tom was massaging her back while she ate a piece of toast. Suddenly water trickled down her legs.

"Tom it's time." Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked sounding surprised.

"OF COURSE I'M SURE! Why else would there be water dripping down my leg?" Ginny yelled back.

Tom picked up Ginny and apparated her to the med wing in the mansion. The medi-witch waiting there put Ginny onto a bed and shut the curtains. Ten minutes later two cries pierced the air along with Ginny's final scream. Tom Riddle pushed aside the curtain and walked to the bed. Ginny was holding a baby boy in her left arm and a baby girl in her right arm. Her eyes were close but when Tom put out his arms for the babies she opened her eyes which filled with dread.

"Tom please let me stay with them at least for a while." Ginny pleaded.

"No you may not as you know full well." Tom said. Tom took the children from Ginny despite her cries and gave them to a nurse with instructions to put them in the nursery in the south wing. He then apparated Ginny to their bedroom changed both their clothes and then laid both of them down in the bed and fell asleep.

Sorry for the long wait I'm Jewish and had holidays legit every other day. They just finished.

R and R

Constructive critisim


	5. Chapter 5

12 and a bit years later

"Bet you can't catch me nanny." A girl with raven black straight hair with dark grey green eyes and glasses said. She was really tall for her age and had a very pale complexion. Her nanny was woman with graying hair chased the little girl around the bed in the bedroom.

"Meriope Riddle you stop right now so that I can prepare you for school." Nanny said.

"Oh Nanny I can take care of myself besides I can be my tom boy self and wear jeans and sneakers and tee shirts." Meriope replied.

"Fine you better be ready in 5 minutes or Iam doing your outfit myself." Nanny said walking out of the bedroom.

Meriope got dressed in blue jeans and a black tee shirt with the words watch out I'm in klutz mode. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, brushed her teeth, grabbed her I pod and walked out the door.

"Oh good your ready let's go. I'll apparate you to the corner of the school block and you can walk into the school so that the muggles will not see." Nanny said. Meriope was half squib. She could only use accidental magic only when she needed to. She did not know her parents and did not know their names.

A few minutes later Meriope was walking up the school steps.

"Meri RIddley!" Someone called. Meriope groaned. It was her 4 best friends. Sonya, Mattilda, Jordan, and Ian. Together their group was the Doom boys and girls 5. The leaders of all grades, bully stoppers and friends to all.

"I hate that nick name Matty." Meriope said. Matty had decided everyone needed a nick name. "Let's get to class guys I think we are finally starting the Civil War."

"Meri! WE know you've been obsessed with the Civil War for ever but it's 8th grade give it a rest." Her friends shouted.

"Whatever guys." Meri replied.

They walked into the S.S. class just as the bell was ringing.

"Roll Call:" The teacher said walking in.

"Ian Amsted"

"Here"

…

"Sophia Longstocks"

"Here"

"Sonya Safter"

"Here"

"Mattilda Safter"

"Here"

"Jordan Safter"

"Here"

"Meriope Riddle"

"Here"

"Good now instead of having a regular class we will be spending this class talking about your new assignment." The Teacher Mrs. Benson said. "You will be researching you family and writing a term paper on it and have an oral report. Yes Miss Riddle?"

"What if you don't know your family at all what if you have been brought up by your Nanny your entire life?" Meri said.

"I am sure your Nanny will have something for you to use." Mrs. Benson said.

Later that night when Meriope was again trying to use magic; an owl flew into her room.

"What the heck!" She said.

She opened the package tied to the owl's leg and it flew off. Inside the package was a file.

The Property of the Ministry of Magic

Births and IDs of all the Wizards and Witches in the world

Meriope Riddle:

Born: November 2nd 1998

Magic: Half Blood/ Half Squib

Father: Lord Voldemort

Magic: Half blood/ greatest wizard ever

Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley Riddle

Magic: Pure blood/ greatest witch ever

Siblings: Morfin Riddle

Magic: Half blood/ 2nd greatest wizard of all time

Morfin Riddle

Born: November 2nd 1998

Magic: Half blood/ 2nd greatest wizard of all time

Father: Lord Voldemort

Magic: Half blood/ greatest wizard ever

Mother: Ginevra Molly Weasley Riddle

Magic: Pure blood/ greatest witch ever

Siblings: Meriope Riddle

Magic: Half Blood/ Half squib

"Huh. I have a family and a brother. Who would have thunk it."

"Meriope time for bed."Nanny called through the door.

"Alright." Meriope said. She hid the file under the bed and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few weeks Meriope put together her report in secret trying to find out more about her family. Soon it was Saturday and Meriope was walking down a hall in the mansion where she lives. Suddenly she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going girl, hey who are you I've never seen you around before." A cold voice said.

Meriope looked up from the floor. It was a boy; he had red hair, brown eyes and freckles.

"I am Meriope Riddle and I have never seen YOU here before." Meriope said.

"You're my sister?" He said.

"You're Morfin?" Meriope said.

"Yes why?" Morfin asked.

"I got a file the day of my school family history project about my parents and sibling Morfin Riddle."

"Oh you are a squib since you must go to a muggle school." He sneered. Morfin started t walk away.

"Please don't go my friends are muggles and they are really nice." Meriope said.

"Fine I'll stay don't waste my time _sister_." He said. So Meriope began. She told her brother all about growing up and hanging out with muggles. Then Morfin told her his story. About how their father had changed him into a mini Voldemort. By the time they were done talking night had fallen and the only light in the hall was coming from the magical lamps.

"If you ever need to meet me sister I live in the West wing the first door on the right." Morfin said.

"Alright I live exactly where you are except in the East wing." Meriope said.

"You can get to my room by taking a pinch of green powder next to the fireplace throw in the powder and say Morfin's room west wing after you step in."

"Oh that's what that stuff was."

"Yes that was what that was sister."

"Alright." Meriope looked at her watch. "Damn I have a sleepover in a few minutes bye." She calls running towards her room.


	7. Chapter 7

That night as Meriope and her friends sat in her room she could not stop thinking about Morfin. She had a brother and now she knew him.

"Meri are you okay you seem really out of it?" Sonya and Mattilda asked at the same time.

"Oh I'm fine." Meriope said coming out of her thoughts.

Later at 2:00 AM all the other girls except Meriope fell asleep something crept in, or rather slithered into the room. Meriope was fully awake in a second out of her sleeping bag and flashlight in hand in the next two seconds.

"_Who's there?"_ She called. But it didn't come out in English it came out in a hiss. Like a snake's hiss.

"_It is only me child nothing to fear from." _Said a voice from next to her bed (where she was standing.) Meriope turned the light to the right and nearly screamed. A giant anaconda snake stared back at her.

"_How can you, no how can I speak your language? I am speaking your language right?" _Meriope said/hissed.

"_Do not fear child, I mean you no harm, and yes you are speaking my language." _The snake hissed.

"_Not to be mean or anything but who are you and how do you know me?" _

"_I am your father's snake and my name is Nagini."_

Meriope started to back off her bed. _"You, you belong to my father!"_

"_I do not like him my child"_

"_I don't trust you."_

"_How can I possibly gain your trust?"_

"_Does my brother know you and where is he?" _

"_Your brother is alone I his room and yes your brother knows me."_

"_Then let's go to him." _Meriope walked over to the fire place avoiding her friends sleeping bags took a pinch of the green powder and said:

"Morfin's room west wing." And she, Meriope started spinning in circles and passed many rooms when suddenly she fell out of one.


	8. Chapter 8

When Meriope stood up she saw Morfin reading on his bed.

"Hi brother how you doing I have a question or you." Meriope exclaimed. Morfin dropped the book he was reading and fell out of his bed. The door knob started to turn. So Meriope and Nagini hid under the bed. Not more than a second later the door opened and in walked someone who looked exactly like herself except he was a man.

"Morfin what was that noise and why are you on the floor?" The man asked. Wait a minute Meriope thought. This must be my father.

"Nothing father I read something interesting in my book so I gasped and was so interested and surprised that I fell out of bed. Then no matter how hard Meriope tried she could not stop Nagini from slithering out from underneath the bed.

"_NAGINI! What are you doing under the bed?" He asked._

"_Your daughter is under the bed it seems your son and daughter have already met." Nagini replied._

Tom Riddle knelt down on the ground reached his arm under the bed and pulled out a struggling Meriope.

"_YOU! You said I could trust you!" Meriope yelled. _

"_You speak the language daughter?" Tom asked surprised. _

"_You're not my father. A father is someone who is always there for their child." _

"_I am your father and answer my question!" His eyes flashed dangerously so I answered._

"_No I speak pig Latin obviously I speak snake language." However, that was the wrong answer._

"_Don't you use that turn with me young lady. GO TO YOUR ROOM!" _

"_With pleasure." Meriope turned to the fire place only to find a hand on her shoulder forcing me to turn around._

"_No your new room is in the West wing here."_

"_But my friends will wonder where I am." She tried to turn away but she couldn't._

"_Then we will send them home tonight and erase their memories of you."_

How dare he do that!

"How dare you we are the Doom girls and boys. Stopping bullying and friends to all. You can't do that it will destroy the group."

"Do not tell me what I can or cannot do I will just alter their memories so that they believe that there was no sleep over and you simply found your family in America of course you will look different in their minds."

With that Tom pulled out his wand and knocked Meriope out with a spell.


	9. Chapter 9

When Meriope awoke she saw that she was on a bed with a green and silver quilt on it. She did not know where she was until the memories from last night came rushing back into her mind. She then realized that she fell asleep with her glasses on.

"Oh Shi" a voice cut her off.

"No cursing Meriope Ginevra Riddle." Said a voice beside her. She turned to her left there was her brother and her father. No the man was not her father a father was someone who was always there for you.

"News flash I'm a tom boy which means my friends are boys which means I pick up cursing from them." Meriope said.

"Well I am your father and therefore when I say you will not curse you will not curse. Oh by the way you will stay in your room the entire day and your food is on the dresser." Tom said as he walked out the door.

Morfin looked his sister in the eye and said: "Read this file it may help you learn some more things about mum for us." And with that Morfin went out of the bed room and the door locked automatically.

Meriope went to the dresser and pulled out the only pair of jeans and a tee (the rest were dresses and skirts) and used the only magic she could control (transfiguration) and made the jeans gold with a red shirt that said: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryphindor, and down with the snakes. (Just to annoy Tom.)

Grabbing a muffin Meriope opened the file and out fell:

This Diary is the Property of:

Ginevra Weasley

Riddle will never control me.

Hmm. Meriope thought, maybe this day won't be so boring. She opened the book to a… blank page.

(Remind you of Riddle's diary?)


	10. Chapter 10

Meriope took a pen from her dresser and wrote in the book:

This book now belongs to…

She dropped the pen. The ink was dissolving into the book and new writing was appearing!

Hello my name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. What is your name?

Meriope picked up the pen and started to write again.

Hi mum I'm Meriope Riddle.

Then after the ink disappeared new writing was written on the page:

Oh! How are you? How is your brother?

Meriope responded:

Well… I did not know I had a brother until yesterday.

And so Meriope told her mum all about her life up until two minutes ago. Suddenly there was a knock on the door:

I have to go mum there is someone at the door.

Her mum responded:

Alright sweetheart I love you.

As soon as Meriope hid the book the door opened and in walked…

GINNY WEASLY!


	11. Chapter 11

"Mum?" Meriope said falling off the bed in shock.

"Yes sweetheart?" Ginny said helping Meriope off the floor and back onto the bed. Ginny had blood red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked just like Morfin. Meriope thought.

"Sweetheart you have to be careful and quiet so your father…" Ginny got cut off.

"Know what Ginny?" Said a voice from the door way.

Tom look I'm allowed to see my children" Ginny said.

"No you are not. Not since the first month when you tried to have an abortion when you found out." Said a man behind Tom.

"Salazar Slytherin." Meriope said in shock.

"Ah ha so this is the squib of a daughter Tom." Slytherin said. Meriope could hear the sneer at the word squib and it made her blood boil.

"I'M NOT ASQUIB!" Meriope shouted. Suddenly the lights flickered on and off. The dresser drawers opened and clothing flew out, ink bottles exploded, quills snapped in half, books flew off the shelf and the diary did flips in the air. Ginny pulled Meriope close and calmed her down.

"Salazar? What's going on?" A woman said appearing behind Slytherin.

"Rowena Ravenclaw." Meriope said before fainting from the lack of ability to function after unleashing all the magic inside of Meriope that Meriope could not control.


	12. Chapter 12

When Meriope awoke to boys were sitting around her bed. One was her brother and another one had black crazy hair and brown/hazel eyes with glasses.

"Morfin who is this?" Meriope said putting on her glasses.

"This is James Potter mums other son." Morfin said.

"Your dad is the reason I'm in an orphanage but I don't blame you." James said.

"Great now I have two older brothers but James how did you get here?" Meriope said.

"Morfin came to me at the orphanage. We are friends at Hogwarts." James said.

"How did you get in here?" Meriope asked.

"My invisibility cloak." James said simply as if it was obvious.

"Oh so am I going to go to Hogwarts now?" Meriope asked.

"Yes you are." Morfin said.

"Yeay! Wait, how old are you James?" (It is not 19 years later; Ginny was pregnant with James when the second battle took place. Let's say it was 17 years ago.)

"I'm 17 I was born the day of the battle." James looked like he wanted to say more but there was a knock on the door. James ran to the fireplace and mumbled something quick and disappeared.

"Meriope? I would like to talk to you and your brother if you are awake." Ravenclaw called.

"Yes please come in." Meriope said. Ravenclaw entered she had a giant stack of books in her arm.

"I would like to teach you how to use magic." Ravenclaw said. "We will begin now."


	13. Chapter 13

"This is so hard. I swear I've never knew I could get so tired." Meriope exclaimed for abut the millionth time that week to Morfin and James after dinner that night. James had snuck in again as he had for the past week.

"Meriope we know! You tell us every day!" James whispered.

"Yeah well it's true you have not spent your entire life not knowing that you could attempt to do magic!" Meriope said than realized what she said and apologized.

"It's no problem sometimes I forget that my life did not start at Hogwarts. Although I have to tell you it's not the happy Hogwarts it used to be. When your father took over he made it a sad place filled with Dark Arts and stuff like that." James said sadly.

"He's no father of ours." Meriope and Morfin said. James chuckled.

"I have to get back to the orphanage now. You two have to go down to dinner." James said. HE went to the fire place and flooed out. Meriope and Morfin went down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Meriope was running away from Morfin who was chasing her and trying to tickle her at the same time. They burst into the dining room and continued their running and chasing the grownups watched with amused expressions. (Including Slytherin and Tom.)

"Morfin! Don't tickle me please!" Meriope said as Morfin reached forward and tickled her.

"I don't think so this is what you get for almost tripping me at the top of the steps." Morfin said.

"It's not my fault I'm a klutz all I did was AHHHH!" Meriope exclaimed as Morfin caught her around the middle and tickled her mercilessly.

"Got you sis." Morfin said.

"Alright now we can start dinner please." Tom said and both children realized that their game had carried them into the dining room.

"Sorry." Meriope said as they both sat down. Morfin on Tom's left side and Meriope on Ginny's left side.

The food appeared on the table and they all began to eat.

"Meriope, because school started last month we will send you to school right after Halloween when Morfin goes back to school." Tom said half way through the meal.

"Yes father." Meriope said. "May I please be excused to my room?"

"Whatever for? You have not even had dessert yet." Tom said a little surprised.

"I found a new book in our library and I really want to read it." Meriope said.

"Yes me as well father." Morfin said. "I want to read that book too."

"Alright I'll send your desserts up." Tom said.

The children ran upstairs and into Meriope's room. They grabbed the books from the bed. The covers were:

_How to become an animagus _and _How to resurrect someone without sacrificing yourself. _

"Let's begin I'll read the animagus one." Meriope said as they started to read.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note:

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter.

Please vote on my new poll what story do you want updated first?


	15. Chapter 15

Stop SOPA

This is a link to a petition to stop SOPA. If it passes fanfiction will be a thing of the past. We can't let that happen. This also explains a little about what SOPA is. If it doesn't work send me a PM and I will send you the link that way.

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for those who enjoy/ed by stories but because of certain rude comments or remarks that I have been getting all will be on hold or canceled until further notice. I apologize profusely to those who really enjoyed my stories and I apologize for such a long wait only to receive this message. I thank those who were kind in telling me the grammar mistakes so I can look back on my writing and fix it for future references but all stories that are posted under Star Wars and Harry Potter will be on hiatus and a possible cease of continuation until further notice.


End file.
